


An Unexpected Reunion

by BloodyDemonWitch



Series: Partings and Reunions [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, Darth Vader is a Clone, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Leia Organa is a Good Friend, Panic Attacks, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Reunions, Wedge Antilles is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: The Rebellion decides to storm a high-security prison to rescue multiple prisoners of war.Among these prisoners is a mysterious man, who is refusing treatment until he has spoken to one Luke Skywalker.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker
Series: Partings and Reunions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Parting Poster", so I recommend you read that one first.

Palpatine hadn’t come to visit Anakin in almost a month. This wasn’t unusual on its own, but he hadn’t been given food in almost a week now, which was out of the ordinary. Palpatine wanted him alive after all, weakened, but alive. He was supposed to be a prize and he wasn’t worth anything dead. But now, it was like Palpatine was trying to kill him in an awful slow way. 

Why? Had he corrupted his son and decided that he didn’t need Anakin anymore? No, that couldn’t be it. Afterall, Palpatine had promised Anakin he would see the fall of his son and Palpatine always came back on his promises, no matter how twisted. 

Anakin unfolded the wanted poster. It was filthy and the letters and photo were starting to fade away. The poster had become Anakin’s lifeline, his light in the dark. Knowing that he had a child in the galaxy had been enough to spark a little life inside of him. 

The door of his cell opened, but it wasn’t Palpatine. 

“There's someone in here!” A voice yelled. Someone walked into his cell and kneeled down in front of him. He could make out the face of a female Togruta. 

“Ahsoka?” He asked and coughed. 

“My name is Kuna Nourbare.” She spoke. 

Okay, so not Ahsoka then. 

“I’m with the Rebellion.” 

“Rebellion?” 

“Yes, Sir. Can you tell us why you were imprisoned?” 

Anakin’s thoughts were incoherent and he was struggling to stay awake, but he remembered one thing, one very important thing. 

“Luke.” Anakin panted, “I need to talk to Luke Skywalker.” 

And then promptly passed out. 

* * *

Luke didn’t know what he had done now to deserve to be called to the medcenter, but nevertheless he had dutiful marched to the place. Not because he wanted to follow orders for selfless reasons, oh no. The order had come from Leia and he was not eager to have her wrath rain down on him. 

He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

“Luke,” Leia greeted him without looking up from a datapad, “Come in.” 

Luke stepped into the place, uncertain of himself. 

“Yesterday we stormed a high security prison.” Leia started. She looked up. 

“Multiple prisoners of war were rescued.” She said directly to him. 

“That’s good?” Luke said, uncertain what he had to do with that information. 

“One prisoner was there for more than twenty years.” 

Anxiety spiked in Luke, but he remained silent. 

“He was brought in safely, but he needs to be treated.” A Mon Calamarian healer to Leia’s right said. 

“But then why am I here?” Luke asked, confused by everything. 

“He is refusing treatment until he’s allowed to speak to you.” The healer explained, her voice solemn. 

“I’ll do it.” Luke said, without a second thought. 

“Try to get something out of him. Oh, and be careful, Luke.” Leia warned, “He had this on him.” 

She handed him a dirty piece of flimsy. He opened it and was met with a nearly faded photo of his own face. It was his own worn-out wanted poster from the Empire, but it looked well taken care off. Like it had been cherished. 

“I’ll be alright.” Luke promised. 

“Nevertheless, I will be watching from behind the cameras.” She softly squeezed his arm. Luke nodded at the healer and opened the door. 

* * *

There was a man in a bed surrounded by medical equipment. He was pale and sickly looking. He had long hair that looked like it hadn’t been combed or cut in years, same thing could be said for his beard. The man was also missing part of his right arm. On top of that, he looked like he hadn’t eaten for weeks. And that was only from would Luke could see. But there was something about this man, but Luke couldn’t put his finger on it. 

He stepped further into the room. The sound of his boots echoing. 

The man opened his eyes and took a deep breath. His familiar looking eyes fell on Luke, who curiously tilted his head. 

“You asked for me?” Luke said, uncertain of himself. He had left his lightsaber with Leia, not wanting to startle the man, but now he felt surprisingly naked. Even though, he was pretty sure the man could not severely harm him even if he tried. 

“Look at you.” The man rasped. 

Luke thought he could hear pride in the man’s voice, but why? He didn’t know this man, did he? 

“I’ve waited for so long and now I can finally look at you with my own eyes.” 

Luke’s eyes widened. The whole situation felt familiar, but he just couldn’t place it. He shuffled a little closer towards the man’s bed. 

“They say you’re refusing treatment.” Luke said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Why’s that?” 

“I heard you faced Vader.” The man avoided Luke’s question. 

Luke flinched at the mention of his father. 

“I did.” He answered softly. 

He looked Luke in the eyes. Familiar Blue meeting familiar blue. 

“Come a little closer, please.” The man coughed. 

Luke, uncomfortably, shuffled closer. 

“You look so much like her.” The man stuck out a hand. Luke recoiled. A flash of hurt crossed in the man’s eyes. Luke swallowed. 

“Can you tell us your name, sir?” Luke asked, remembering he was supposed to get information from him. 

“Anakin Skywalker.” 

Luke felt very warm and then all the heat seemed to disappear from his body. He felt nauseous and his breathing pattern was becoming heavy. Black spots started dancing in front of his vision and he could hear his ears ringing. 

“You’re lying.” Luke managed to say, “You can’t be him.” 

“Search your feelings,” The man said, “What do they tell you?” 

The walls were coming closer. Luke felt trapped and he couldn’t breathe. No matter how hard he tried, his lungs wouldn’t fill up with air. The world seemed to spin or was he spinning? Luke couldn’t tell. 

“Luke, you need to breath.” The man in the bed said. The door opened and warm arms wrapped around him. 

“Try matching my breathing pattern.” A familiar voice said in his ear. Luke tried desperately. 

“Get him out of there!” Leia’s voice said and he was guided out of the room.

* * *

Luke had his head buried between his knees, while Wedge rubbed comforting circles on his back. 

“It can’t be.” Luke said with a shaky voice. 

“Wedge, it can’t be.” 

“How would you know?” Wedge asked, trying to comfort his friend as well as he could. 

“You said you never knew him.” 

Luke didn’t say anything. He just stared miserably in front of him. 

Wedge sighed. 

“Maybe he was lying.” 

“No,” Luke looked up, “That’s the weird part, he wasn’t.” 

He stared blankly in front of him. 

“How would you know?” Wedge asked unimpressed. 

“The Force.” Luke simply said, not wanting to elaborate right now. 

Wedge sighed. He was getting really tired of these Skywalkers and their family drama. 

* * *

“You claim to be Anakin Skywalker.” Leia said on an icy tone. 

“I _am_ Anakin Skywalker.” The mystery man said offended 

“Really?” Leia raised an eyebrow, “Because we happen to know that Anakin Skywalker died during the Clone Wars.” 

The man sighed. 

“That’s what Palpatine wants people to believe.” 

Leia didn’t seem to be impressed. 

“Palpatine locked me away.” Anakin explained. 

“Why?” Leia asked sharply. 

“Because he wanted unconditional loyalty,” Anakin spat, “And I wasn’t going to give him that.” 

“I don’t think I believe you.” Leia stated and crossed her arms. 

Anakin wanted to reach out with the Force to see if she was lying, but he had been cut off from the Force for more than twenty years and he wasn’t sure if he could do it without being noticed. 

“Why would I lie?” 

“To get closer to Luke.” Leia guessed, “To get to the Last Jedi.” 

“Forgive me for wanting to see my son after more than twenty years of imprisonment!” Anakin hissed angrily. 

“When I was in that hell, the only thing that kept me from losing my sanity was the thought of my child!” 

Anakin tried to calm himself down, as best as he could, but he had never been good at keeping his emotions under control. Now was no different. 

“Is that why you had this?” Leia asked and she unfolded the wanted poster with his son’s face on it. 

“Yes.” Anakin spat. 

“Sidious gave that to me to taunt me. I thought-“ Anakin swallowed- “I thought he had died before he was born. Sidious thought so too. Otherwise, he would have gone after him much earlier.” 

Anakin trailed off, seemingly lost in thought, but recovered quickly and said: 

“When Palpatine told me he was alive, I feared for him. I knew Palpatine wanted him as a prize and I was left wondering whether he had succeeded! Whether Luke had survived! So, excuse me for asking for my son!” 

Anakin could see and feel Leia was losing her temper as well. So far, she had been stern, but not out of control and that was about to change. Anakin could feel it in the Force around her. 

But right now, Anakin just wanted to see his son, his Luke. Couldn’t this woman see that? Luke had been his light in the dark and now he wanted to see him. To hold _him,_ not just his poster, but the actual child. 

Anakin would never get the family he had always dreamed of. His child was already grown after all and Padmé…. But a broken family was still better than no family. Anakin would love his child, even if he didn’t need Anakin anymore. 

“Why would we believe you?” Leia asked. 

“Because he’s telling the truth.” A voice said. 

Both Leia and Anakin looked up. Luke stood in the doorway, not as awkward and uncomfortable as before, but still not confident. 

“Luke.” Leia warned, clearly not wanting him to get closer to Anakin, but Luke walked up to them anyway. 

“Hello Father.” He said softly. 

Anakin smiled at those words. Oh, how long he had waited to hear that. 

“Hello my boy.” 

Luke fell, despite his initial reservations, into his father’s arms. They hugged tightly, afraid to let each other go. For Luke it was gaining the father he had thought dead. For Anakin it was finally holding the child he had wanted to meet ever since he knew of his existence. 

Luke could feel tears falling down his eyes and he was pretty sure Anakin was crying as well. A hand softly stroked Luke’s hair. 

“You’ve been so brave, my son.” Anakin whispered. They broke the hug. Anakin took his son’s face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“I’m so proud of you.” 

Another tear dribbled down Luke’s face. 

“I have a lot to explain to you, I guess.” Anakin said. 

“We’ll talk after your surgery, alright?” Luke said and softly squeezed his father’s hand. 

Anakin smiled and squeezed Luke back. 

“I’ve waited for twenty years; guess I can wait a little longer.” 

Luke held his father’s hand, until the anesthetic kicked in and the droids came to wield his bed away. 

Now all that was left was to wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I finally wrote that sequel.  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
